Doctor's Disorders Discovered
by SerenSplash989
Summary: "Unfortunately, I think we means you. I'm pretty useless, and there's cameras and guards everywhere!" After the whole fiasco at "No Mercy Hospital", Maddie comes up with a plan to find out exactly what happened to the student's at Casper High. What she doesn't know is that she mind find out a little more than she bargained for... One-shot, Maddie's POV, Rated K for light swearing


"_**We have to find Danny!"**_

"_**Unfortunately, I think 'we' means 'you.' I'm pretty useless, and there's cameras and guards everywhere!"**_

_**-Tucker and Sam, Doctor's Disorders**_

"_**Although, I have to agree with the authorities… that whole ghost plot thing seems pretty farfetched!"**_

"_**Haha, everybody knows humans can't have ghost powers!"**_

_**-Jack and Maddie, Doctor's Disorders**_

Maddie's POV

I walked out of the hospital where Tucker was healing from his broken leg when I remembered my thoughts from earlier. _Haha, everybody knows _humans _can't have ghost powers! _I had said to my son Danny after my husband Jack had brought up the silly story the teenagers from Casper High had come up with. Pshh, a ghost plot where a ghostly bug virus gave perfectly normal teenagers ghost powers? Ha! How absurd!

But it still was bothering me that I didn't know what had happened in that hospital. The possibility that it had something to do with ghosts is a big one- after all, we live in Amity Park- and although I knew the story the teenagers at Casper High had come up with was false, there still could have been something ghostly going on.

The problem was, I had no way of figuring it out.

"Jack honey," I said sweetly as he tried to push the doors to get out of the hospital. "It's a pull." I pulled the doors open, allowing Jack to barge through and run towards the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle. I smiled. It brought back memories of when we first started hunting that Danny Phantom kid while he was still Public Ghost Enemy Number One. I sighed wistfully. These days, a lot of people saw him as a hero. Just came to show how clueless some people could get.

We got into the GAV and buckled up- or at least, I buckled up, knowing how Jack's driving can get. I looked out the window and saw Danny with his friend- or so he claimed- Sam, laughing about something as they ran out of the hospital. I smiled again.

_Speaking of clueless… _I thought to myself. Danny never would realize his feelings for her, would he? Even his father saw it before he had.

I looked back at Jack to see him fumbling with some buttons.

"Darn fudge dispenser…" I heard him mumble. He slammed his fist onto the dashboard. "It's out of fudge!"

"Jack, how could you be out? I thought you were going to take a break from high calorie fudge last week," I scolded my husband. He just looked confused.

"I did!" He thought about something before snapping his fingers. "That's it! Danny-boy must have taken the fudge!" He narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe it was a ghost…"

I felt for some reason that somewhere far away, someone was laughing at the irony of this situation. Not sure why…

"I'm going to check the Fenton Surveillance System!" Jack announced proudly, running to the back of the GAV to look over the video tapes. I followed him, just to make sure he wouldn't break anything while in his lack-of-fudge-induced rampage.

He clicked a few buttons, scanning over multiple videos- although some were fuzzy at random times, usually when Danny was in the GAV. I figured it was because ghostly presence affected the transmission from the cameras, and for the same unknown reason Danny was always targeted with our equipment, Danny disrupted it a bit as well. There were also times where Danny would get on board, and then the whole thing would become a fuzzy mess, until it returned with Danny looking tired back in the GAV, the cameras only a little fuzzy. We hadn't gotten audio in yet either… Jack keeps forgetting to remind Danny to install that.

"Aha!" boomed my husband. I looked over his shoulder to see him beaming at a frozen video shot of Danny clicking the button that activated the fudge dispenser. Then Jack frowned. "I'm going to have a talk with that boy when I see him next! Nobody takes Jack Fenton's fudge without his permission!"

"Sure honey, let's just get home first," I said with a smile. Jack harrumphed and went back to the driver's seat, while I paid attention to something in the back of my mind that was bugging me.

"JACK! WAIT!" I suddenly shouted as Jack was about to stomp on the gas pedal. He looked at me in confusion.

"What is it, sweetcakes?"

"I just thought of how we could find out what had happened to our kids and other students from Casper High!" I grabbed the wheel from him and moved it over to my side of the car, pressing the gas as I headed towards my destination- North Mercy Hospital.

* * *

I climbed out of the GAV, Jack running behind me as he asked what we were doing. I didn't stop to answer his questions until we reached the hospital, which had an eerie sign next to it reading "No Mercy Hospital", obviously because the old age of the building caused the R, T, and H to fall off over time. I looked the building over- dark, creepy, mysterious, abandoned… sounds like a good place for a ghost.

"Maddie, can't you tell me what we're doing?" Jack asked, panting from the run.

"When you were looking at the Fenton Surveillance System, it made me think… what if there were cameras inside of here? Then we…"

"Then we could find out what happened to Jazzy-Pants!" Jack yelled excitedly. He grabbed my hand, pushing through the front doors as we went inside. "Great idea, Maddie!"

Once I convinced Jack to slow down, we started walking down the long and dark hallways. Dirt and grime lined the walls, leaving me to wonder what kind of sane doctor would bring a bunch of sick kids here to leave under quarantine. It's not like the authorities had found Doctor Bert Rand after the incident… he seemed to just disappear, which made me even more suspicious.

There were all sorts of old equipment lying around the hallways that seemed like they had been used not too long ago. Wheelchairs lined up in random places, and we passed a room with a couch, a few ratty old blankets and a TV that looked like it had gotten blasted with something.

There also was an IV somewhere along the way, where a bright green liquid was still floating around in the bags. I grabbed one and gave it to Jack so we could study it later on in the lab.

As we continued walking down the corridor, more hospital equipment showed up- a bed which had an imprint of a teenager still in the sheets, more blankets that looked like they had been discarded onto the floor in a haste, bins filled with used paper masks… it was obvious that people had been here. _Looks like Doctor Bert Rand was telling the truth when he said the kids were staying here, _I thought to myself. _Even though this place shouldn't have anyone here at all… _There were even cobwebs hanging from lights above us- no place for teenagers to be.

"Look!" Jack announced, pointing to a paper on the floor. I leaned over, picking it up and examining it. I gasped.

"Jack, honey, this is Jazz's!" He looked over my shoulder, eyes widening at the same things mine were.

The top of the report read _Fenton, Jasmine_, and below it, there were three boxes- two which had a check mark filled in them, and a third with a large red X. I quickly scanned over the notes. Apparently, according to this report, Jazz had gotten the power to change into a ghostly mist.

"That's impossible!" said Jack defiantly. I nodded, agreeing.

"Your right, Jack," I said, setting the paper back down. "This can't be true. It's entirely impossible for humans to have ghost powers!"

But as we left the paper there on top of another bed in the hallway, I couldn't help but noticed the glass shards of something that looked like a container, with a bit of a green hue to the shards.

There were a few more rooms we passed on the way to the surveillance room- or at least, we hoped, since we weren't even sure if there were cameras there. Some had one bed, some had couches with TVs, and some had two beds with a long draped sheet separating the two sides.

We finally made it to a large room- the biggest in the building. There was no sign on the door, but we opened it anyways.

In the center of the room laid another one of those rolling hospital beds, with used-looking sheets atop it and seemingly glowing straps on top of those. There was another table beside that, which had several pointy and sharp tools used by surgeons laying there. A few cabinets were here and there, but that's not what interested me. In the very back of the room was a large half-circle, with a button that opened the door. I walked over to it, pressing the button and hearing a _beep _noise echo throughout the abandoned room.

The doors slid open, revealing a glowing green room. My jaw dropped.

"Jack… come look at this!" My husband, who had been checking out the glowing straps on the rolling bed, came over to me. His eyes widened.

"What in the name of fudge is this?" he asked, astounded. The glowing green tiles in the tunnel were set apart from one single blue tile, for some reason I did not know.

I pressed the button again, shutting off the green glow and closing the doors to the tunnel. Jack whined a bit, bummed out from not being able to check it out, but I turned towards him.

"Jack," I said seriously, pulling my HAZMAT hood over my orange hair. "I know something went on here, and we need to figure out what happened. Who knows what kind of things happened to our poor Jasmine?"

Jack furrowed his brow. "You're right." He puffed his check. "Nobody's allowed to mess with Jack Fenton and his family! We WILL get to the bottom of this!" He paused. "And then go get some more fudge!"

"Yes, of course dear." We walked around the room, looking for another door that could perhaps give us another clue. We were in luck though.

There was another unlabeled door I opened inside of that big room, which led into a smaller room filled with a bunch of TV screens. A control panel lay underneath, with all sorts of buttons and knobs. I gasped.

"Jack, we found it!" I said excitedly. I leapt over to the control seat and fiddled with the controls. I frowned at the sparks that would show when I touched a few of them. It looked as if the video footage was in just as good shape as the rest of the rinky-dink hospital.

I did manage to find a video of that Doctor- Bert Rand- bringing in all of the students into the building, an evil looking smirk upon his features.

The first thing I noticed was that almost all of the students seemed to have this sickly green color to their complexions- probably courtesy of whatever disease they had contracted, since their Doctor hadn't given out any information, so this could very well be a possibility.

I watched as each and every student of Casper High was escorted into the run-down hospital by these odd looking people in green-and-black getups. Some of the students seemed to disappear from vision, but I was sure that it was a glitch in the video footage. After all, it was pretty old…

Then I noticed something. "Is there… _two _of that young boy?!" I gasped. Sure enough- the guards were escorting two of the exact same boy into the building, both of them looking freaked out. I blinked a few times and shook my head, but the other one didn't go away. _Isn't duplication a ghost power? _I asked myself. _No… it's not possible…_

I continued looking at the footage when I noticed another something- where was Jazz?

"Honey, have you seen Jazz yet?" He shook his head, transfixed on the videos. I turned back, continuing to watch.

Even when each and every student- minus Tucker and Danny, who Jack and I both knew hadn't gotten sick for some odd reason- there still was no sign of Jazz. The only thing that was brought in was a large glass container held by Doctor Bert Rand himself.

I brushed it off, hoping that more footage would give us more clues.

I was about to go on to a different spot inside the building when Jack interrupted me. "Wait!" he said, pointing at the screen. My eyes widened another time that day.

The guards were close enough to the screen for us to see them clearly, which let us finally notice the ghostly glow surrounding them as they floated towards the doors to guard.

"GHOSTS!" Jack shouted, grabbing an ecto-weapon from his jumpsuit. I shushed him and pushed the weapon down.

"They aren't here anymore, sweetie," I said calmly, used to his childish antics. He pouted and sat down as we watched them guard the doors.

Nothing came for a good fifteen minutes. We eventually decided to fast-forward the tapes, and even then nothing showed up. I was about to shut it off when I saw a flash of white come from behind the camera.

_What was that? _I asked myself. I realized there was audio, so I turned it up, hearing some very familiar voices.

"Okay, just hang out here and wait for me. You got my mom's Fenton Utility Weapon just in case?" I frowned. No… that couldn't be…

There was a fumbling noise before another voice spoke up somewhere behind where the cameras were placed. "It's a lipstick, and an ecto-blaster. Because I'm worth it."

Okay, so maybe it could be.

"Jack, that sounds like Danny and Tucker!" I whispered to him. Danny's voice came from the speakers again.

"Okay, let's make this good!" There were more shuffling noises, and we saw Tucker in his usual get-up holding Danny in his arms as he was carried towards the two ghost guards in front of the hospital.

"Don't they know that they're ghosts?" I asked Jack. We watched Tucker carry our baby boy up, and when I noticed them getting far away from the camera, I switched to the one in front of the hospital doors.

"This area's restricted. No admittance," the first guard said, holding up one hand. I was starting to get worried. Did they even know they were ghosts? Hopefully Danny was smart enough to notice…

"But my friend's sick!" Tucker said. "He needs to get to the hospital!" His eyes widened. "Him, not me." I chuckled, knowing how much Tucker hated hospitals. _Must be an awful experience for him to have his broken leg… _I mused.

"It's all right guards, stand down," said a voice behind the door. It opened to reveal the pale form of Doctor Bert Rand himself. "Has this young man been exhibiting any ghost-like symptoms?" he implored.

Danny seemed to glance up at Tucker, breaking his passed out act in his friend's arms, and promptly turned invisible for a second.

Wait… turned invisible for a second? What?!

I had no time to do or say anything but gawk as Danny groaned- obviously faking it, as I would know given how many times he had tried to fake being sick- and fell into the Doctor's arms.

"Oh no," Bert Rand said. "You poor, sick human child!" He picked Danny up, and I clenched my fists at the thought of that strange man holding my son. "It's worse than I thought!" He seemed to smile evilly up at the two guards before giving a thumbs-up to someone up higher in the building. _What was that about? _I thought as he carried Danny into the hospital.

Tucker stayed at the doors, looking at the two ghosts. "So," he says. "What's the skizzle, fizzles?" Jack laughed at that, and I admit I chuckled a bit too. The guards then glared him down, and he walked away innocently. I switched to the other camera and saw he hid behind some bushes.

"So they obviously know there's something going on," I mused out loud.

"That's my boy!" Jack shouted proudly. "No ghost can fool a Fenton!" I was going to bring up the fact that we were both fooled by the same ghost, but decided otherwise.

"What I want to know," I said as the tape went on, showing Tucker play his PDA as he waited for Danny's signal. "Is how Danny turned invisible like that. That's a ghost power, and humans can't have ghost powers! And even if there _was _a ghost virus that infected the kids… Danny didn't look infected, and was never under quarantine with the rest. So why did he turn invisible?" I fast forwarded the video, watching as Tucker later went into the building with my lFenton Utility Weapon and a can of… was that cologne?

"I guess we'll just have to watch and find out," Jack said in a rare moment of wisdom. I nodded and went back to searching for video footage.

I soon came across footage from a hallway. There, Doctor Bert Rand was wheeling a weak-looking Danny down the same hallway we had gone down in a wheelchair. I saw Danny open one eye, looking at the various students surrounding him. I gasped in shock.

The students looked… awful. Even worse than when they were being brought in. Two of them had IVs hooked up to them with that same green glowing substance inside of the bags, and were looking pretty green themselves. One of them even floated off of his wheelchair, which definitely shocked me.

_How is this possible?! _the scientific side of me was screaming at myself, but I shut it up so I could finish watching.

Like I had thought, a lot of the students looked miserable. A boy on a bed was turning invisible, another boy was wrapped in a blanket while an eerie blue mist came from his mouth, two other boys next to each other had their own problems; one was shivering and turning invisible, phasing through the wall behind him while the other had glowing green energy surrounding his hands, and a girl was floating up towards the air.

All around, kids were showing ghostly symptoms, which shocked me and no doubt Jack to no end. I noticed that kid Dash, who picked on Danny sometimes and definitely angered me, watching TV when all of a sudden two glowing green rays shot from his eyes. _Ah… so that's how that happened, _I thought to myself. He buried his face in his hands, mumbling something softly. In fact, almost every one of the kids where groaning and mumbling, except for Danny who was obviously faking being passed out in the wheelchair.

"Now now, son," the Doctor said to an invisible band geek who was tripping over the floor. "Must try to control those powers!" He then walked away, running down a separate hallway.

Danny, who was still in the wheelchair, finally got up when he noticed that Bert Rand was gone. He walked down another hallway, but we couldn't see. I frantically looked for another video from that section of the hallway, but it seems the cameras in that area were broken down. I scowled. Great.

While searching for another video clip, Jack asked me a question.

"So I guess we were wrong," he pouted, looking sort of like a kicked puppy. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Humans _can _have ghost powers." He indicated towards the screens I was still searching through for more footage. "So we were wrong."

"Now Jack," I said sweetly, patting his shoulder affectionately. "This is because of a virus, sweetheart. So technically, we weren't wrong." He smiled at that.

"I guess you're right." He said. We turned back towards the screens, looking for more videos.

I finally found some footage from one of the double bed rooms, with the sheet hanging in between. On one side was Danny's friend Sam, and on the other, that girl Danny used to like, or maybe still did like, Paulina. We fast-forwarded the footage of them being dropped off in there, along with when Doctor Bert Rand came in with this weird green gas a few times and brought Paulina with him once- probably for testing anyways- and stopped at the part where we noticed Sam scream in agony. _Is she hurt? _I thought wildly to myself. I played it there, watching to see what had happened to my son's girlfriend- or at least, will-be girlfriend… eventually.

The Paulina girl was sitting in her bed, hiccuping that weird blue mist while reading a magazine. Sam was too busy trying to keep herself from floating to be doing anything else Then, all of a sudden, _he _came in… or should I say flew in.

"Does somebody need some help?" asked the Ghost Boy. I furrowed my brow. What was Danny Phantom doing there, acting all heroic?! Why keep up with this false act of his?!

_Obviously, _I mused to myself. _He's a part of this whole scheme. I wonder what his role is…_

He turned around, noticing Paulina there. "Paulina!" he shouted. _He knows her name? _I asked in my thoughts. "Uh, it is Paulina… right?"

Paulina looked absolutely overjoyed… it made me want to puke. "You came for me!" she announced gleefully. Jack and I both rolled our eyes at that one.

"He didn't come for you," Sam's voice from behind the drapes said. She swiped them aside, which helped her stay on the ground. "He came for me!"

_How long has Sam been on a friendly basis with Danny Phantom? _I thought in shock. Looks like we were learning all sorts of new things today…

"Uh," Phantom said nervously. "Hi… _Miss…" _he said, as if he was acting horribly- actually, he was about a good of an actor as my son. He turned back towards Paulina, floating down towards her. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" He floated over to Sam, shutting the drapes behind him.

"Sam, are you alright?" he said, which led me to believe that yes, he did know Sam. _So they _are _friends… _I thought. _I wonder why… _"I heard a scream."

"Yeah, that was me," Sam said, looking a little pissed. "You'd scream too if you were stuck in a sleepover with her."

"Actually, I kinda doubt that." Phantom deadpanned. I shook my head. Dead or alive, teenage boys still had wild hormones.

"Yoohoo, Ghost Boy," Paulina's voice sounded from the other side, leaving Phantom to turn her direction and miss Sam start to float up towards the ceiling. "Are you done talking to the unpopular girl yet?" I frowned. She was so _shallow._

Phantom went up and helped Sam back down. "Uh, be right there!" he called out. He left Sam to go over to Paulina's side, leaving Sam with an apologetic, "Stay" expression. Sam simply scowled as she started to float back up towards the ceiling.

Paulina hiccuped again, and I saw that weird blue mist _again. _Hoping it would be explained, I continued watching, even though this wasn't looking like it was getting us anywhere on finding out where Danny went.

"Oh, what _is_ this?" Paulina whined, holding her chest.

"It's called a Ghost Sense," Phantom explained. Blue mist floated from his mouth as well with a slight gasp. "See? It lets you know a ghost is near."

"Like you," Paulina said lovingly, staring at Phantom with pure affection. Again, I felt like I was about to hurl.

Phantom looked nervous before speaking up. "That bug bite gave you ghost powers," he explained. He frowned. "Didn't anybody explain anything to you?

_My thoughts exactly… _I said silently.

"No," Paulina said innocently. "They just brought me in here, took a few tests, and stuck me in the same room with Susie Nobody over there." She pointed towards a floating Sam.

"For the record," said Sam, irritated. "I can hear everything you're saying."

"Hold that thought," Phantom said to Paulina, floating back towards Sam. He lowered her onto a hospital bed, grabbing the sheets and starting to tie them around her waist.

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right about one thing," Sam said. "I don't know what they're doing at this hospital. Nobody's talking to us, nobody's helping us."

Just then, unnoticed two the two teens- despite one of them being dead- Doctor Bert Rand walked in with the green gas canister he had brought in earlier according to the fast-forwarded version of the tapes. There was a mask over his face as he walked in.

The green gas sprayed from the canister, spreading over the entire room.

"Oh, poor little teen," he said as Paulina yawned and promptly fell asleep. "You're tired aren't you?"

He started walking over to the other side, where Sam and Phantom were.

Sam yawned. "So… sleepy…" she said, falling asleep just as fast as Paulina had.

"Sam?" Phantom said worriedly. He turned around, looking pretty sleepy himself. "Paulina?" His eyes fluttered. "Getting tired…" He held his gloved hand to his forehead. "Gas is affecting me?"

_This is odd… _I thought. _No kinds of gases have effected Phantom before… why would they now? _

"Of course it is child, that's the point!" Doctor Bert Rand said as he pulled aside the curtain. Phantom gasped. "You didn't think this was an actual hospital, did you?" Both Jack and I gasped as Doctor Bert Rand morphed into a short man in a tuxedo with glowing green eyes.

"Ghost!" Jack shouted, but I hushed him.

"You're Penelope Spectra's assistant, Bertrand!" Phantom said sleepily. He paused. "Bert, Rand," he said softly to himself, facepalming. "Bertrand… how did I miss that?" He fell onto the floor, fighting to stay awake.

"Why don't you mull that over during your last two seconds of consciousness?" Doctor Bert Rand- I mean, Bertrand- teased as Phantom started to fall asleep.

"Tucker's right…" Phantom said. "Hospitals… stink…" Then he fell all the way to the floor, out cold.

We watched as Bertrand hauled Phantom away in silence.

"Wait a minute…" I said out loud. "Phantom knows Sam _and _Tucker… that means he probably knows Danny!" I turned towards Jack. "Jack! Our son is friends with a ghost!"

"No! That can't be!" he protested. "Any son of mine knows better than to be in cahoots with evil ghosts!"

"Maybe Phantom tricked him," I said worriedly. "Jack, what are we going to do?"

"I say we go shake the crazy out of Danny!" Jack announced. "That way, he'll know not to hang around with that Phantom punk!" He got out of his seat, ready to run towards the exit. I stopped him though, setting a delicate hand on his big meaty shoulder.

"Jack," I said. "We still need to finish watching these tapes first to find out what happened to our son. What if he's still infected with the disease and we don't know it?"

"You're right," Jack said. "We'll finish watching these first… and then shake the crazy out of him! And then get some fudge…" He mumbled the last part softly while I sighed, looking through more footage.

I came across footage of that one room we had come out of to get into here; the one with the weird tunnel inside. There, we saw that Dash kid being brought into the room and strapped onto the rolling bed we had seen earlier. We immediately noticed the straps were glowing green, which usually meant they were ghost proof.

Since Dash made no struggle, it was obvious he was unconscious. Bertrand- in his Doctor form- pushed the button I had found on the machine and pushed Dash into the tunnel. We watched as the doors closed, but, just before they did, I noticed that the green glowing tiles were turning a dark red. This worried me a bit.

A pipe along the ceiling seemed to have something go through it and into the large cabinet we had seen. A "pop" sound was heard, and we jumped at the sound of evil, diabolical sounding laughter going through the speakers.

"Perfect…" the voice said. Jack and I looked around the screen for whoever the voice came from- since it obviously wasn't Bertrand- but only noticed an odd looking shadow. "Dash's muscles will be a _great _start to my perfect body…"

"What is she blabbering on about?" Jack asked, confused. I shrugged. I didn't know either.

We fast-forwarded, seeing a pattern as more and more kids were brought in- unconscious, I might add- and put into the weird tunnel thing. Once, that odd-looking shadow actually _moved_, coming out from the other shadows and floating around the room. We paused it there, looking closely at it.

"Is that… a ghost?" I asked Jack.

"She is!" he said loudly. "What is she doing to all of these kids?!"

"Let's find out," I said determinedly, pressing play. We again stopped when we saw a familiar figure lying on the table.

"JAZZ!" we both shouted.

It was awful. Seeing our baby girl lying unconscious on that cold hard table, those ghost-proof restraints keeping her from going anywhere to escape even if she did wake up… I hated it.

"Our baby…" I whispered. I heard Jack sniffle behind me.

I noticed something weird about her figure though. It seemed to be foggy, as if the edges of her were turning to mist. Her figure wavered in the harsh light the weird shadow had turned on.

Wanting to know what was happening to our baby, we turned up the sound.

"Ah, Jazz Fenton," the shadow said maliciously. She cackled a bit. "You're brain will be oh-so helpful to my new and IMPROVED body!" She floated over to my daughter and circled around her. She clicked her tongue a few times. "It's a shame that you're not a ghost you know. You could be a _lovely _assistant! Much smarter than Bertrand…" she mumbled the last part.

"Hey!" Bertrand said angrily. The shadow waved him off.

Jack paused the video.

"Jack!" I said. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't that Phantom punk say something earlier about Bertrand being someone named Penelope Spectra's assistant?" he said. I thought about that. _Wow… he's right…_

"You're right Jack!" I said excitedly. I pointed to that shadow. "That must be Penelope Spectra!" I frowned. "Doesn't that name sound… familiar, somehow?"

Jack frowned himself, thinking for a minute. Then he snapped his fingers. "That was Danny-boy's psycho-whatever during Spirit Week! Remember, Jazz told us!"

"That's right!" I said. Then I paused again. "Wait… our son's psychiatrist was a ghost?! No wonder he didn't like her!" I looked at the screen. "I hope Danny knows what's going on here…"

Jack nodded and pressed play.

"Although, I guess you wouldn't work with me anyways," Spectra sighed wistfully. "Your brother didn't."

"Good job Danny!" shouted Jack.

"Ah well," she said, sort of perkily. "I do miss sucking him dry of his misery I must say, but with my new body, there won't be a need for that." She waved her hand. "All he needs to do is show up to save the day and I can get the DNA I need to complete my all-powerful body."

"Jack!" I said worriedly. "It's a trap!"

Spectra laughed evilly and pushed the table into the green tunnel. The tiles inside turned a dark red before the doors closed. I waited anxiously as the familiar "pop" was heard in the large cabinet, and the doors opened.

Spectra pulled our daughter out and grabbed a glass container from on top of another rolling bed in the room.

"Bertrand," Spectra said in a sing-song voice. "Get young Jasmine here back into her container, please." She pressed a button, taking off the ghost-proof restraints from the table.

The minute she did, Jazz's body turned to a mist. I gasped while Bertrand filled the container with the mist, setting it onto the table and rolling it away.

"Next up…" Spectra said. "Danny Fenton…" She then floated off towards another corner of the room, working on the control panel.

We fast-forwarded it until it came the time when our son was pulled into the room unconscious.

"He's been caught!" Jack said.

"Our poor baby boy!" I said. Seeing Jazz like this was bad enough, but Danny too?

Danny opened his eyes warily and gasped. He looked around in a panic, making my worry grow even more. What was going to happen to my precious baby boy? Danny struggled against the glowing restraints, a few beads of sweat dropping from his brow as he pulled away- but to no avail.

"Save it kid," said the smug voice of Spectra's assistant, Bertrand, from where he was floating above Danny. "Those restraints are ghost-proof. You're in for the duration."

_Why would something being ghost proof affect Danny? _I wondered. _Maybe it has something to do with why all of our equipment attacks him..._

Danny then glanced over at the many sharp hospital equipment items, looking even more nervous than before.

Bertrand floated away, an evil smirk on his face as Danny shouted out, "SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!"

_My thoughts exactly…_ Then, three bright lights turned on, shining down onto Danny, who automatically cringed away from the bright light.

When he opened his eyes, I imagine that he saw the shadowy form of Penelope Spectra, who was now floating above my baby boy in place of Bertrand.

"Allow me," she said in her sultry voice. "You know how we therapists _love _to talk it all out!"

"Spectra?" Danny asked accusingly. I raised my eyebrows at that. I paused the video as well and turned towards my husband.

"Jack, how do you think Danny knew about that ghost?" I asked him. He frowned.

"Well, he is a Fenton," he grunted. "He must have figured out that his therapist was a ghost!" He beamed. "Good job, Danny!" I rolled my eyes playfully and turned back towards the tapes, pressing the play button.

The next few clips were a bit scratchy, but I could make out some screams from Danny- "Let me GO!" "HELP!" and "TUCKERRR!" I watched nervously as nobody came. Did Tucker hear his cries for help?

_Of course silly, _I thought to myself. _Otherwise, how would Danny have gotten out?_

Then, the camera quality returned to normal.

"What do you want?" Danny asked violently. I blinked a bit at his sudden force, since he's usually pretty shy, timid, and generally afraid of ghosts.

"What everybody wants Danny," Spectra said with an evil smile. She floated down towards Danny- making me grip the edges of my seat in anger- and went behind his hospital bed. "And for me, that means being _beautiful!"_

She rolled him more towards the center of the room and floated towards the large closet samples of the students had been deposited towards. "Which is why I'm assembling this." She yanked the metal doors open, revealing the body of a beautiful woman with red hair, perfect figure, flawless skin, and a black suit with green flames on it. The disturbing part was that the eye sockets were empty, as if it was just the outer shell of a body. I shuddered. "A brand new me! Fashioned from only the best teen genetics!"

"So the ghost bug?" Danny questioned angrily. "The virus?!"

"All part of my plan." She flew towards the weird half-circle in the wall, getting ready to press the "Open" button. "I needed to get the teenagers away from the adults, all in one place." She pressed the button and opened the tunnel up, revealing its green ghostly glow. "So I can save away the best qualities of each of them! Jazz's brain, Dash's muscles, Paulina's nearly flawless skin-"

Danny interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "Nearly flawless?"

"She has a mole," Spectra deadpanned. "Isn't it obvious?"

Danny simply blinked.

"I had to treat them all with my little ghost virus to get them all in one place!" Spectra said cheerfully.

"And the ghost powers?" Danny asked.

"A side effect." Spectra waved off the question. She then flew back towards the rear of Danny's hospital bed, getting ready to push it again. "Soon the powers will be too much and they'll all burn out, into little withered husks!" To emphasize her point, she spread her ghostly shadow fingers a few inches apart, a gleeful smile on her face. I simply looked at Jack, horrified. How could we have let something like this happened?

And another question… why wasn't Danny getting affected?

"Won't that make a great class photo?" she then joked, moving Danny towards the tunnel. I swear, as they approached my heart almost stopped.

Danny continued struggling though, and turned towards his kidnapper. "You'll never get away with this, Spectra!"

"Ooh, but I already have," she smirked. "And you Danny… YOU'RE the grand prize! I need your DNA genes to lock this perfect body together and stabilize it so my ghost form never burns out, and never grows old!" She smiled widely. "How helpful are YOU?"

"What?!" Jack and I gasped at the same time. Our poor baby boy!

Spectra grinned evilly and grabbed the gurney-like table Danny was lying on, then spun it around and pushed it into that weird half circle on the wall.

It broke my heart to see how scared Danny looked, furiously looking for a way out of the situation. I watched with my husband in horror as the green tiles inside the mechanism quickly changed to a menacing red. The door shut, and struggle was heard from inside along with the sounds of machinery. I vaguely wondered to myself, _why did Spectra insure Danny would be the only one awake during the process? And why does she so desperately need Danny's DNA? _But these thoughts were quickly shut aside by the immense dread I felt for my baby boy. What was happening to him inside of there?!

It felt like hours- although it really lasted under a second- as Danny was inside the mechanism.

The _pop _sound emitted from the speakers as Danny's DNA plopped inside of Spectra's new body. "Excellent," said Spectra excitedly in a smooth voice, rubbing her ghostly hands together.

The door opened, and a surprisingly happy looking Danny came out as Spectra pulled out his table. He mumbled something, then quickly corrected himself, changing his facial expression to that of a fake horror that only parents and friends could distinguish.

"Uh, I mean, you FIEND!" he cried out, struggling again, although not as determined this time.

Spectra, giddy with evil excitement, ignored his cries and raced to the cabinet where her body rested inside. With a dramatic flash, she opened the closet, laughing evilly as she grabbed the body and rose into the air with it.

Wasting no time, Spectra quickly went intangible before phasing into her new suit. The floppy limbs elongated, a withered out husk transforming into the body of a super villain. The eyes of the ghost glowed green as she cackled maniacally one last time, before she promptly flew out of the room.

"Let's see where she went!" boomed Jack. He pressed the button to follow the camera, ignoring my replies of, "No!"

I huffed out a bit of anger as Jack flipped through different cameras, causing us to miss whatever that was going to happen in the next part of the film. Now we wouldn't find out how exactly Danny made it out…

Jack stopped the camera when he noticed the familiar figure of Bertrand sitting down looking extremely bored next to Dash. That wasn't what caught his- a mine I suppose- attention.

It was Danny Phantom, who had showed up right over Bertrand's head.

"What's up Doc?" asked Phantom, looking a bit angry at the short assistant. Hell, who wouldn't be? Although I did have to wonder, where did they take Phantom before he woke up again? Wouldn't they try getting rid of him? I also noticed that Tucker was underneath the floating ghost boy. _I guess this is where he made it inside then…_

"You!" shouted Bertrand. Phantom just smiled before gathering a beam of bright green ectoplasm in his hand, then shooting it at his opponent.

Bertrand was shot back into the wall, leaving a large crack down it. Then, we watching in morbid curiosity as Bertrand glared at Phantom with his red eyes, his face turning a sickly green as it contorted his body into a strange monster.

"Ew…" whispered Jack. I shushed him up, even though I was barely containing my own disgusted thoughts.

Danny Phantom was just staring at the ghost, at least until it reached its full height and was ready to fight, in which Dash, who was still sitting on the couch, promptly stood up and scooted away from the beast, whose _brain _was actually showing out of the top of his head.

"Don't move, I mean it!" shouted Tucker, pointing the Fenton Utility Weapon at the inhuman beast. "This thing both moisturizes AND repairs damage from the wind and sun!" I rolled my eyes at our son's friend's stupidity, while laughing a bit at the same time.

It wasn't funny though when Bertrand attacked the lipstick in his hands with a ghostly sword, which then sent it tumbling towards a nearby hallway, one that unfortunately didn't have a video camera on it. Phantom looked in alarm towards something and yelled, "Paulina- I mean, whatever your name is- no!" and swooped towards the hallway.

He didn't returned until Bertrand was on top of Tucker, who screamed. Then Bertrand said, as his ghostly sword turned into a glowing syringe, "Okay, now this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me!"

"How about, neither of us gets hurt. Why isn't _that _an option?" asked a desperate Tucker.

Phantom crashed into the giant ghost, knocking him into a wall where he morphed back into the small man he had been earlier. I was yet again amazed at how he protected Tucker and other human beings. _Is it possible we were wrong about him? _I dismissed that thought. If there was one thing I was going to hold onto, it was that Danny Phantom was an evil ghost. He must have some ulterior motive.

"Dude, your bedside manner _reeks_," said Phantom. He reached behind his back for something. "I think it's time we sent you back to nursing school." It was then that I saw he had… _a Fenton Thermos?_

"Why does that ghost have our equipment?" I asked. I was officially confused.

Phantom sucked a screaming Bertrand into the Thermos, and then shut the top with a victorious grin. He landed back on the ground near Tucker.

Before he could go, however, another person entered the room.

"Very impressive, Danny," said Spectra in her soothing voice. "But a bit late I'm afraid." She moved into the camera's angle just soon enough for us to get a good glimpse at her new body and how she had adjusted. Which, unfortunately, was well.

_I wonder why she calls him Danny… _I wondered to myself. _I mean, I know it's his name, but most other ghosts call him "Phantom" or "Ghost Child" or even "Halfa"… whatever that means._

"I am in a modeling agency!" Tucker suddenly said with a large grin. I didn't know why, but I'm sure it was some sort of reason only Tucker would have. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's nice, right?" smiled Spectra. She displayed herself as she spoke. "Smart, beautiful… _deadly!_" She turned towards the two dead and alive teenagers with that last one before throwing a purple ecto-ray at Phantom. Only it wasn't an ecto-ray. The energy seemed to grasp around Phantom's chest like a fist, pick him up, and throw him onto a wall.

Tucker, surprisingly, came to the rescue for this one. He grabbed the lipstick and pointed it at Spectra. She dodged the beam, but in doing so let go of her hold on Phantom who managed to get back onto his feet. He ran right at her, slamming his body so that she fell backwards into a group of students… well, actually, it was only one student, I think named Kwan, who had just duplicated himself.

She landed right next to a familiar looking jar filled with green mist. When it landed on her lap, Jazz's voice rang out: "I can't feel my toes!"

"Oh my poor baby girl!" I said in worry, clasping my hands over my chest.

Spectra grinned and stood up. "Let's see if you can feel… THIS!" She threw the jar, with Jazz disembodied voice screaming inside, towards Phantom. I swear my heart almost stopped for a second, for the millionth time that day.

"No!" Phantom shouted in dismay. I again wondered why he was so worried.

"I got it!" yelled Kwan, who jumped up to grab Jazz's jar. "Go long, other Kwan's!" His other dopplegangers ran away, and Phantom, with a determined look on his face, phased through all of them to get to Jazz. By the time he got there though, Kwan had thrown the jar. Jazz was screaming again.

None of the Kwan's caught her, but to my relief, and surprise, Tucker did. Jazz landed right in his lap, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your fly is open," Jazz remarked. Tucker's smile disappeared.

When Phantom was sure tTcker had her, he turned back to Spectra. He flew towards her, but before he could make contact again, Spectra grinned and zapped him with purple lightning. Phantom screamed and fell to the floor. Her foot slammed onto his chest, and her eyes started glowing a menacing green.

"Ah, there we go," she said. "Your DNA is finally kicking in!"

_When did she get Phantom's DNA? _I wondered to myself. _Wait a minute… ghosts don't have DNA!_

"What's going on…" I mumbled.

"Which means I should be all-powerful," she continued. "In three… two… one!" She floated into the air, and with a burst of green light, transformed… but not into what I thought she would.

For a moment, I thought she was Jack. She certainly had the bone structure of him.

"What?! What happened?!" she asked in confusion. "Why do I suddenly feel like blabbering on about ghosts?" She held her head. "And why do I feel like eating fudge? Lots and lots of fudge?"

"Just like me!" Jack exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes. He was right… it _was _just like him…

"You wanted Fenton DNA," Phantom smirked. "Unfortunately, you got it courtesy of my dad's nose."

"Dad?!" Both Jack and I shouted.

Spectra screamed too, as her body morphed into a giant… booger. _Ew…_

"There's a 'you blew it' pun somewhere here, but, I'd rather not." Phantom stood up again, only to be knocked down again by an enraged, booger-y Spectra.

"You're doomed, kid," she threatened. "And you know what? So are your friends. Now that those bugs have dug into them there's _nothing _that can get 'em out!"

"That's what she thinks!" Tucker protested. For some reason, he ran away towards another vent.

"Will you please… GET OFF ME?!" Phantom shouted. He socked her in the nose- or where I suspect her jaw would be if she wasn't a pile of snot- expecting to send her flying away. Instead, his fist only dug into the green goop, and when he pulled it out, a long green tail followed his hand.

"You know, if my life wasn't at stake, I would hurl right now," Phantom stated matter-of-factly. Again, I pondered over why he referred to himself as "living".

Instead, this time, he kicked her which sent her to the ceiling where the boogers left her stuck.

"Okay, that's it," she growled. "Let's… boogey!"

"See, that's the kind of pun I was avoiding with the whole 'blew it' comment?" Despite myself, I snorted.

Enraged, Spectra attacked Phantom, sending him into a dirty laundry pile. "Any last words?" she asked menacingly. This was before she pauses, her back standing up straighter and her face contorting into something that looked like disgust. I also noted that, in the background, a fan was blowing.

"Uh, yeah," said Phantom, wrinkling his nose. "Do you smell gym shorts and gingersnaps?"

"Actually, I smell tennis shoes and fudge nutters! Ugh, what is that ghastly odor?!"

_What the hell is wrong with them? _I thought, before I remembered what I has seen Tucker walk into the building with… cologne. Probably that special cologne I heard him showing off to Danny earlier, too.

Suddenly, a whole swarm of ghost bugs came into the hallway. I tried to see what was happening, but the swarm blocked out the vision.

"No!" I shouted, slamming my hand onto the console. "What happened next?" I flipped through some more tapes, and found one where Tucker is walking through the hallway. He had on a medical mask and was holding the cologne he probably used to… well, I'm not sure what.

Almost as soon as the poor boy walked into the hallway, he shrieked as an intangible kid floated downwards and through the floor. A familiar voice then rang out.

"Tucker, is that you?"

"Sam?" I wondered aloud. I couldn't see her in the video.

"Sam?" asked Tucker, repeating what I had just said. "Is that you? Where are you?" He was looking around near the floor for her.

"Up here!" she answered. Tucker looked up, and although the camera's angle didn't allow us to see Sam, I was guessing that she was probably floating near the ceiling.

"Sam?" said Tucker. He pulled down his mask and laughed. "Ha! And you call me an airhead."

"You know, you really should stop and consider all the vile things I could do to you from up here," said Sam's voice. Jack laughed at that while I just nodded.

"I think Danny's really in trouble," Tucker said as he scooted up to the nearest wall, trying to get out of Sam's range. I felt a warmth in my chest again that Danny's friends were doing so much to help him. "Have you seen him?"

Sam sighed. "A while ago. But I fell asleep, and when I woke up he was gone. There's something evil happening here."

"It's a hospital, Sam." Tucker went over and disposed of his protective gear. "There's always something evil happening here." He turned back towards Sam, who must have been moving along the wall. "We have to find Danny!"

"Unfortunately, I think 'we' means 'you'. I'm pretty useless, and there's cameras and guards everywhere."

_Hmm… _I thought to myself. _I wonder if they knew exactly how many cameras there were…_

"Not in there!" said Tucker as he pointed at something along the ceiling. "Hey, push that vent open!"

"That's Danny-boy's friends for you!" Jack boomed. "Always thinking smart!"

I shushed my husband and continued to watch the video.

Tucker was grabbing some tubes from a nearby IV stand and tossing them into the air. There, they hooked onto something, and Tuck pulled them down and tied them to the stand. I almost chuckled when I saw Sam's expression at the tubes tied around her feet, keeping her at least a little bit closer to the ground. Then Tucker found a chair, set it up underneath where the vent must have been, and climbed inside.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, just… float there, okay?" he said before leaving.

Sam only glared at him.

Some time went by before Sam got angry at the tubes and cut them off, floating back towards the ceiling. After a while, something like a battle could be heard, and I realized it was the one we had just watched earlier.

_So I guess there was footage down this hallway… _I thought to myself.

I watched a confused Paulina bend over to grab the Fenton Utility Weapon. "Ooh…" she cooed in admiration. The ghostly weapon almost touched her lips before we heard Phantom cry out, "Paulina- I mean, whatever your name is- no!" He then tackled her to the ground, leaving the ecto-ray to blast the wall besides them.

He sat up, dizzy, and the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Hi," they both said at the same time, sounding like Danny did with Sam sometimes.

Speaking of Sam, right then one of her trademark combat boots fell off her foot- in a way that didn't entirely look accidental- right onto Danny Phantom's head.

"Ow!" he whined. He looked upwards, where Sam's voice said, "Sorry!" I could tell she didn't mean it at all.

I found this confusing. If Sam was friends with Phantom, why did she do that? I just shook my head and hoped the footage would provide with more answers. So far, it only gave us more questions.

In the background, Tucker screamed, and as Phantom flew off to help him, the video cut off as if it had run out of tape.

"Darn…" pouted Jack.

"Don't worry," I said, patting his back. "I'm sure we'll find more videos."

But the only ones we could find were of students lying in their beds, where ghost bugs came out of different places on them. This must have been when they all returned to normal.

I sighed. "Well, I guess that's it."

Jack frowned. "But what about Danny and Danny?" He shook his head. "I mean, Danny and Phantom? I mean…"

"I don't know," I cut in truthfully. "I guess we'll never find out how they're connected. We could ask him, but… I don't know if he'd even tell us."

"Wait a minute!" said Jack. He went back to the cameras. "Remember when those bugs showed up?"

"Yeah?"

"When you slammed her hand down, you exited out of it. Maybe there was something we missed!"

I smiled and gave Jack a big kiss on the lips. "You're a genius!"

I went back to the tape and watched it through again. When it came to the part with the bugs, I waited until they had cleared. To my delight, Phantom and Spectra were still there.

"What?" said Spectra. "How is this possible?!"

Phantom, who had jumped out of the laundry bin, only grinned and punched Spectra right in the gut. This caused her to basically explode, and green goop now lining the walls of the corridor. Phantom then took out the Fenton Thermos, and sucked in the ghost bugs and all of Spectra's gooey-ness. Tucker ran up to him.

A bright light emitted from Phantom's waist. Grinning at Tucker, the light changed into rings, one that traveled up, one that traveled down. I looked at the spectacle with curiosity. Was this a new power of his?

The lights moved across his body, leaving behind very familiar clothing. Blue jeans, white and red t-shirt, red shoes. Green eyes became blue, white hair became black…

With every change my eyes grew wider.

"Way to come through in the clutch, Tuck!" said Danny. Not Danny Phantom. _Our _Danny. _My baby son _Danny… who had, only seconds ago, been the notorious Danny Phantom.

A conversation between him, Tucker, and eventually Sam was continuing in the video, but I was no longer listening. I was staring at my husband, who had an equally mortified expression upon his own features.

"Oh my God," I said softly. "Our son is Danny Phantom."

**(A/N: Well... what do you think? I actually wrote this story a long time ago, but I didn't like it then. So today I went over it, fixed some errors and decided, why not? I should probably put this up. If any of you ask for a sequel, I'm sorry to say that I don't know if I'll be making one. Which, I know, is sad, especially since the ending kinda sucks here. I might make a sequel to this someday, but not any time soon, unless maybe one of you could give me some ideas on where the story could go. There isn't a whole lot of plot in this either I know, but I thought it would be cool since they mentioned the cameras. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to favorite and review! Check out my profile for other Danny Phantom fics too. When I'm caught up with my H2O ones, there will be even more of those!)**


End file.
